The Professional
by DocHoliday0316
Summary: The Fourth Holy Grail War approaches, and Kiritsugu Emiya prepares to summon the legendary King Arthur under the Saber class. However, rather than receiving the King of Knights, he gets a white-haired man who claims to be a professional. Crossover between Fate/Zero and The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. One shot.


**The Professional**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Fate/Zero_ or _The Witcher_. The former belongs to Gen Urobuchi and the good people at Type Moon. The latter belongs to Andrzej Sapkowski and the good folks at CD Projekt Red.

* * *

" _Wolves asleep amidst the trees… Bats all a-swaying in the breeze… But one souls lies anxious, wide awake… Fearing all manner of ghouls, hags, and wraiths."_

* * *

"Is such a simple ceremony like this enough to summon a Heroic Spirit," Irisviel asked as she stood besides her husband, holding the sacred relic in her hands. Said relic was Avalon, the scabbard to the King Arthur's Excalibur. Her husband, Kiritsugu Emiya, kneeled down at the summoning circle, inspecting every last curve and detail.

"Surprisingly, yes," he replied. "The summoning ceremony doesn't require an elaborate evocation. The Grail is the one that does the actual summoning. As a master, it is my job to anchor the Heroic Spirit to the world once it appears and give it enough mana for it to take spiritual form."

After double checking the circle again, Kiritsugu stood up and faced Irisviel.

"This should be good, Iri. Place the relic on the alter. Then our preparations will be complete."

Kirtisugu Emiya was a man known as the Mage Killer, a freelancer and mercenary by trade. He hired been hired by the Einzbern family to participate as their representative in the Holy Grail War. It was a bloody conflict in which seven mages who would summon a servant of their own in order to fight for the Holy Grail, which would grant the winner one wish. He had been given the scabbard Avalon to use as a catalyst in order to summon the legendary King Arthur under the Saber class.

However, there was a thing that concerned a part of Kiritsugu was compatibility with his servant. A knight valued things such as honor, chivalry, and valor. Kiritsugu did not need such worthless qualities. All these things only lead to meaningless conflict and bloodshed. He would have worked better with an Assassin or Caster class servant.

Shaking these thoughts out of his head, Kiritsugu stood over the summoning circle, and prepared to say the incantation.

" _Silver and Iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of the contracts to the cornerstone. The Ancestor is my great master Schweinorg._

 _The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._

 _Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)._

 _Repeat every five times._

 _Simply, shatter once filled._

 _\- - - - I announce._

 _Your self is under me, my fate (doom) is in your sword._

 _In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._

 _Here is my oath. I am the only one who becomes all the good of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead._

 _You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance - - -!"_

A bright flash of light filled the room and quickly dissipated. Kiritsugu got a good look at his servant. He was taken by surprise, but his face still held the same neutral expression. Irisviel, on the other hand, looked at the servant with surprise.

It was clear that the servant in front of them was not the legendary King Arthur. In fact, did not even look like a knight at all.

The servant in front of them stood around six feet tall with a rather muscular build. He had silver white hair that reached the back of his neck, and part of it was put into a ponytail, along with a full beard. The most notable features about his face were his eyes, which were a glowing golden yellow and had slitted pupils, similar to a cat's. There was a vertical scar that started on the left side of his forehead and end just underneath his eye, and there was a smaller, horizontal scar on the right side of his forehead.

The man wore a set of armor made of leather and chainmail, designed to be both lightweight and to help protect the wearer. What appeared to be a leather pads covered with chainmail covered both his shoulders and his upper arms. A pair of leather gauntlets with spiked studs on the knuckles covered his hands. On the right side of his waist was a leather pouch that most likely held equipment of some kind. The most notable part about his attire was a silver medallion in the shape of a stylized wolf's head that was around his neck. The wolf medallion had glowing red eyes and its fangs were bared. Across his chest was a harness that went from his right shoulder to his left side, with another part going to his right side. The harness helped hold two swords that were on his back. The first sword had a straight guard, a black colored hilt, and a circular pommel that had a stylized wolf's head engraved onto it. The second sword had a guard jutted out at an angle, making it look like a "V" shape It also had a reddish brown hilt and a stylized pommel. The pommel had two heads facing opposite directions. One head was in the shape of a hound's head while the other head was in the shape of a serpent's head. Lastly, on the lower left side of his back was a compact, one handed crossbow.

However, the servant possessed a certain look to him. It was a look that was jaded and world-weary. It was a look that Kiritsugu knew all too well.

"I am the servant Saber," the servant said, his tone a hushed and gravelly one. He then eyed the command seals on Kiritsugu's hand.

"I assume that you are to be my master?"

"I am," Kiritsugu replied as he held up his hand, showing the servant his command seals. At first, he was a bit taken back by this servant. However, from the way that the servant carried himself, Kiritsugu could tell that was a mercenary of some sort who did similar lines of work that he did. Besides, even if this wasn't the right Heroic Spirit, it was still the right servant class.

* * *

[Docks, Fuyuki City]

Saber and Irisviel walked down the pier together, both having felt the presence of a hostile servant some time before. The two of them then stood between a long row of crates. Standing at the end of the row was a handsome knight, clad in a green bodysuit and carrying duel spears. It was very clear that this was a Lancer class servant.

Lancer decided to be the first one to speak.

"Welcome. I see that you are the first to accept my offer. I was starting to wonder if anyone would show up."

"Well, you've made your challenge quite obvious," Saber said as the crisp, black suit he was wearing disappeared in a flash of light and was replaced by his battle attire. He grasped the first sword on his back and drew it, the orange runes on it glowing in the moonlight.

"Being unable to name myself to my opponent in combat troubles me so. I harbor an enormous dislike for these rules," Lancer lamented as he dropped the shorter of his two spears and went into a stance.

"Let's see what you've got," Saber said as he went into a stance of his own before charging at Lancer. He swung his sword in swift, broad strokes, causing Lancer to go on the offensive and black the blows with the shaft of his spear. Lancer quickly disengaged from Saber and thrust his spear a few times at him. Saber parried with his sword before attacking with heavier swings, sacrificing speed the speed in his previous blows for more power behind them.

Saber turned and piroquotted as he fought the Servant of the Spear, as if he were dancing. With each new sword swing, he pivoted his body, using the momentum of his spinning and applying it to his sword swings. This made them all the more powerful. Saber quickly strafed to the left and dodged, switching back to his faster sword swings. Seeing an opening in Lancer's defenses, Saber attacked and his blade meet Lancer's bicep, a cut appearing on the arm.

The wound forced Lancer back a bit as Saber pointed his left hand at the Servant of the Spear. He quickly casted one of his spells, _Aard_. A large telekinetic blast of magic was launched from his hand and hit Lancer square in the chest. Lancer's magic resistance canceled out the spell, but he was still knocked back by the force of it.

"Was that magecraft," Lancer asked, surprised by the sudden use of it. Saber didn't reply as he grasped both hands on his sword and stared at his opponent. With a movement of his hand, he casted another of his spells, _Quen_. Translucent, pale orange energy began to surrounded Saber, acting as a sort of shield.

"I see," the voice of Lancer's master said, finally making himself known. He seemed to be using some sort of magecraft to make his voice sound louder. He then quickly casted what appeared to be some healing magecraft, and the wound on Lancer's arm soon disappeared.

"My thanks, my lord," Lancer said in gratitude as his unknown master spoke to him.

"Lancer, use the power of your Noble Phantasm to defeat Saber here and now."

"Yes, my lord," Lancer replied as he undid the wrappings around his first spear. A crimson spear with intricate designs was now held in Lancer's hands. He gripped both hands on it as he charged Saber. The Servant of the Sword's face remained neutral as his grip tightened around the sword's hilt. When Lancer was only five feet away from his opponent, he thrusted his spear forward. Saber's eyes widened as the red spear _pierced_ through the shield, dispersing it and the spear cut Saber's left shoulder.

"Saber!" Irisviel cried as she quickly casted her healing magic, and the wound on Saber's shoulder began to close up. Saber gave a nod of appreciation to Irisviel and then began to think to himself.

" _Strange. Quen should have been able to take more blows until it dispelled. That is unless…"_

"That spear of yours has anti-magic properties, doesn't it," Saber concluded as Lancer gave out a small chuckle.

"How very astute of you. My Gae Dearg can negate any magic and pierce any through any magical defense. That spell of yours is useless against me. You are as good as naked before my spear."

Saber didn't reply as he took something out of his pouch. It was a round bottle with a thin and narrow neck that held a light green liquid inside. Saber quickly downed the contents of the bottle and grimaced at the taste. He felt his muscles tighten and feel stronger as the potion took its effect. Saber grasped his sword and charged at Lancer, swinging his sword quickly and unrelentingly. He continued to force Lancer back, who did not seem worried or fazed by this.

After both had move down several yards, Lancer suddenly stamped his foot on the ground. His second, discarded spear flew up from the ground and Lancer grabbed it with his free hand. Saber, surprised that he fell for Lancer's trap, quickly jumped back to avoided being hit.

Lancer dashed forward, holding both spears in hand. Saber responded by grabbing a bomb kept on the left side of his waist. It was around the size of a tennis ball. He quickly threw the bomb at Lancer, and the latter was quick enough to hit it with Gae Dearg. However, as sooner as the spear made contact, a bright, blinding flash of light came from the bomb. It quickly blinded Lancer and left him dazed.

"Lancer, what are you doing, you fool? Kill him!"

Saber took this opportunity to strike. He slashed his sword in a quick series of cuts, hitting Lancer several times on the torso and arms. Lancer finally broke out of this daze as Saber prepared to stab him in the heart.

However, this fatal blow did not come, as both warriors were interrupted by the booming sound of a thundering chariot.

* * *

[Einzbern Manor, Fuyuki City]

Saber sat in one of the many rooms provided for him in the Einzbern manor. He was currently mixing herbs and other alchemy ingredients in a bottle. Due to possessing the _Double Summon_ skill, Saber had access to the _Territory Creation_ and _Item Construction_ skills of the Caster class. He had decided to pick this room to use as his workshop, and was currently preparing potions and other aides that would help him in the coming battles.

Saber stared at the finished product in his hands: a bottle filled with an orange colored potion. Satisfied with the result, he placed it aside next to a few other bottled potions and some bombs that he had created. He then took out a bottle filled with a maroon colored oil and began to apply it to his second sword.

The Servant of the Sword was currently preparing for a specific battle in mind.

It had recently been announced by the overseer that Caster and his master had been the ones behind the recent string of kidnappings and murders of women and young children. Therefore, he had used his emergency powers as the judge of the war to decree that whoever was the first to kill Caster and his master would receive a spare Command Seal. Saber knew that this decree wasn't enacted because of any moral reasons. It was declared because the mages of this war wanted to make sure that their ever-so-precious thaumaturgy would remain a secret. They could honestly care less about the lives of civilians caught in the crossfire.

When he had discussed the matter with Kiritsugu, the latter revealed that he had no intention of going after Caster. He instead planned to pick off the the individual Masters and Servants as they went after Caster. Saber didn't protest or call him out on his decision. He simply went to his quarters to prepare.

In life, Saber was a Witcher, someone specially trained to kill beasts and monsters for money. To him, this decree made by the overseer was nothing different from contract that he would have taken on to kill a griffin or a leshen. He also had a feeling that if the killings were not stop soon, they would escalate out of control. Lastly, part of him always had a sense of honor, and it wouldn't let him allow Caster to continue his crimes.

Having finished oiling his blade, Saber sheathed it, and placed the potions and bombs he had made into his pouch. Having all the necessary equipment he needed, Saber opened the door and left.

As he walked down the hallway, he noticed Irisviel walking the other way. She stopped and stared at him with a confused look on her face as the beast slayer continued his path.

"Saber, where are you off to?"

"To kill monsters," he replied as he disappeared behind a corner, going off to do his work.

* * *

[Sewers, Fuyuki City]

"Ah, Ryuunosuke, how goes our progress," a bizarre looking man asked as he approached his companion. He wore a dark blue, dirty robe with a cross-like symbol on it. On top of that was an oversized collar that had purple-striped bands with petal like folds of cloth. He had wild, oily gray hair and bulging, fish-like eyes. Clutched in his claw-like hand was an eldtirch tome made from human flesh. The man was servant Caster of the Holy Grail War. However, he wasn't a true mage like those who would regularly be in the class. This Caster was nothing more than a madman summoned forth by a fellow madman.

"It's doing well, big guy," an orange haired man, who was around twenty two years old, replied. The man was Ryuunosuke Uryu, a serial killer of children and the master of Caster. Blood currently stained his clothes, a side of effect of his latest project of cutting open the body of a six-year old girl.

The two of them turned towards a pair of cages. Inside of both of them were six children, three boys and three girls. They were huddled together and crying in fright. Caster then began to ramble to his master.

"Do you see the fear in their eyes, Ryuunosuke? They cry out to their God for help, begging him to deliver them from our hands into the arms of their loved ones! But it will nor happen, for they will die here by our hands! And their deaths shall serve as the stepping stones to my wish, the revival of the glorious Jeanne D'Arc!"

"I guess I can see where you're coming from, big guy," Ryuunosuke said in confusion, although it was hard to tell because of his usual spaced out expression.

"Now, let us began our work!"

"Now that's my kind of talk," Ryuunosuke said cheerfully as he picked a bloody scapel and began to approach the cages. However, before he was even a foot away from the cages, something hit him right in the face. A spray of blood erupted from the back of his head and stained the pillar behind him. His body dropped to the ground, and what appeared to be a crossbow bolt was sticking out of his right eye socket.

"Ryuunosuke!," Caster shouted in shock before looking towards the source of the attack. Standing a good dozen yards away was Saber, and in his left hand was a freshly fired crossbow.

"Damn, you're ugly," Saber said as he sized up his opponent. He then turned to get a better view of the room, and his eyes narrows in anger at what he saw.

There were several bodies of children hanging on the pillars of the room, who could be no older than ten. And they were desecracted in a variety of ways, like some sort of macabre art. This all just reminded him of Whoreson Junior's hideout.

Suddenly, a creature jumped out of the waters at Saber. It could only be described as a large mass of tentacles and eyes vaguely in the shape of a star. Quick as a whip, Saber withdrew his second sword and slice the creature vertically in half. The creature let out screech of agony as it died.

"How do you like that silver," he said as the creature let out its last screams.

While Saber's first sword was made from steel, his second sword was made of entirely of silver. Silver was fatal to any and all creatures born from magic, and these familiars of Caster's were no different. Combined with the Necrophage oil that he had applied to the blade earlier, and the sword was _very_ effective against the familiars.

"KILL THE WHITE HAIRED ONE," Caster screeched as he opened with tome and more familiars emerged from the ground. Saber remained unfazed at the sight of the approaching monsters. He had faced down packs of monsters before, whenever they be ghouls, nekkers, or endregas. And like with them, he had ways of dealing with Caster's familairs.

Saber quickly pulled out a bomb from his pouch and threw it at the familiars. The bomb hit them and a clear gas was released from it. He quickly followed this up by casting the sign of _Igni_ with his free hand. A burst of flames emerged from his hands and soon made contact with the gas. The familars then went up in a burning inferno, all screeching as they were burnt to crisps. Saber quickly ran pass the dying familiars, but two more dropped down in an attempt to stop him. Grasping both hands on his sword, Saber span in place and bisected the two familiars with his silver sword. He then casted another _Igni_ to make sure that they stayed down. More of the familiars began to approach him, their tentacles swaying and swishing. Saber took another bomb out of his pouch, which was called the Dancing Star, and tossed it at them. The familiars were set ablaze as the bomb hit the, crying out in agony as they died. Saber quickly turned his attention towards Caster, and his eyes focused on the eldritch tome he held in his arms.

" _I have a feeling that that book is his Noble Phantasm, and the source of his familiars_ ," Saber thought to himself as he quickly chopped down another familiar that approached him and, once again, burned it with _Igni_.

"I can keep this up all day," Saber said to them Servant of the Spell, as the latter began to cackle and rant.

"It matters not! For every one you slay, two more shall replace them! They'll never tire! They'll never cease! Their numbers will grow and they will feast upon your flesh…"

Saber ignored Caster's rantings as he quickly made three hand gestures and casted the _Axii_ sign. An image of a white, upside down triangle briefly flashed in front of his hand. Saber's eyes widened in surprise as his spell did nothing to Caster. Apparently the servant had some sort of ability that blocked out mental magecraft. He would have to deal with him some other way.

Saber strafed his opponent until he had Caster's tome in his line of sight. He then casted another _Igni_. This time, rather than coming out as a burst of flames, then spell came out as a concentrated stream of embers. It quickly engulfed the tome in flames. Caster dropped his book as it burned, quickly turning into ashes. Taking this opening while he had the chance, Saber thrusted his sword forward, stabbing the Servant of the Spell in the heart. Caster gasped as Saber quickly removed his sword. With one swift strike, Saber decapitated Caster, his head flying off and landing a few feet away.

The Servant of the Sword looked on as Caster's body began to crumble into dust. He then turned to look at the remaining familiars. They were screeching in terror as they slowly began to disintegrate into dust. Without their master to provide with prana and to anchor them to the world, they were being erased. Saber then turned his gaze to the children that Caster and his master had captured. They were looking at their savior in awe. Saber, in return, took out his crossbow and loaded another bolt into it. With that, he took aim and shot the lock off of the cage.

"You're free now," Saber said simply, as the children began to get out of the cage. With that, Saber sheathed his silver sword and began to lead the children out of the sewers.

* * *

[Parking Garage, Fuyuki City]

Fire blazed in the background as the Servant of the Sword faced off against the black knight, Berserker. The Servant of Madness gripped his twin submachine guns in his hands, both twisted black and covered with angry red markings. Berserker took aim and opened fire at Saber. Normally, firearms would be ineffective against servants. However, Berserker possessed a Noble Phantasm that allowed any weapon (or anything that could be conceptualized as a weapon) that he got his hands on to turn into a Noble Phantasm.

Saber, in response, quickly casted Quen with his free hand. A translucent, orange bubble soon surrounded Saber, protecting him from the incoming hail of bullets. Berserker's weapons soon clicked empty, and he tossed them aside. The black knight quickly rushed forward, grabbing a long piece of scrap metal as he did soon. The metal was soon twisted and transformed by Berserker's Noble Phantasm. Berseker then jumped in the air, screaming like a madman, and slammed the makeshift weapon down on Saber's Quen bubble. The spell couldn't take the strain any longer, and it suddenly exploded out, pushing Berserker back.

Reacting quickly, Saber gripped his steel sword with both hands and swung it in an upward diagonal slice. Berserker blocked with the pipe and quickly went on with an assault of blows. Saber somersaulted backwards, pulled the crossbow off his back (which had been loaded with an explosive bolt, and fired. Berserker remained unfazed as the bolt hit him in the chest. He charged, and swung the scrap metal in a vertical strike. It quickly hit Saber's sword arm, causing him to drop his steel sword. The blade slide across the ground, out of his reach. The black knight sliced upwards and hit Saber's right shoulder, leaving a gash on it.

The Servant of the Sword jumped back to avoid getting hit by the makeshift sword. He knew that facing the Servant of Madness in one-on-one combat was straight up suicide. Not only was he stronger and faster than him, but that Noble Phantasm of his made him versatile and dangerous.

But there was one thing that Saber was, and that was resourceful.

Quick as a whip, Saber pulled a bomb out of his pouch and tossed it at Berserker. Ice cold winds and frost erupted from the bomb as it hit the black knight. The ice-cold mists of the bomb soon cleared, revealing that Berserker was now encased in ice. Saber let out a brief sigh of relief. He knew he had limited time to act before the black knight would break out of the ice, and he had to be prepared for that moment.

Saber ran over to where his sword was and retrieved it, putting it back in its sheath. He then took two potions out of his pouch, one colored orange while the other was colored grass green. He removed the corks off both of the bottles and downed the two in quick succession, blanching at the foul taste. The first person, Swallow, would increase the speed of his healing factor and heal his wounds at a faster rate. The second potion, Thunderbolt, would augment his muscles and increase his attacking power. He placed the two empty bottles back in his pouch before taking out a new one. This bottle was wide and fat, and had a purple colored liquid inside of it. What was most notable about it was that there was a label of a skull on the bottle, which could not be a good sign.

This was succubus decoction. It had taken Saber a good amount of time in his workshop to craft this potion, but he knew that this would come in handy in any of his fights. When consumed, it would augment his attacking power to new heights, which would give him an edge over Berserker. However, there was a downside to using it. All decoctions made all had a high toxicity level to them. Combined with the two potions he had consumed earlier, this would push him past his threshold, and would slowly kill him by poisoning.

Saber was interrupted when he heard the sounds of ice cracking. He turned to Berserker, and saw that the Servant of Madness was beginning to break out of the ice. Deciciding that it was now or never, he quickly removed the cork from the bottle.

" _Bottoms up_ ," he thought to himself as he drank down the decoction to the last drop. Saber cringed in pain as the potion took effect. The bottle dropped from his hands and shattered upon the ground as he began to adjust to the decoction. The area around his eyes become darker, the scar over his eye become more noticeable, and the veins around his face were now visible.

The ice around Berserker finally broke and the Black Knight let out a howl of rage. He tossed away the piece of scrap metal he had been using, and the black smoke that had been surrounding him suddenly disappeared. A sword then suddenly appeared in the Servant of Madness' hands. It was a majestic looking, and was colored a deep purple. The knight's hemet fell off of his head, revealing his face, which had been corrupted by his class He had a pale looking face with sunken and mad-looking eyes, wild, purple hair, and teeth that looked like razors.

Berserker growled as he grasped the sword in his hands and charged. Saber responded by withdrawing his steel sword and meeting the knight head on. Both raised their swords for one final clash between them…

* * *

" _Birds are silent for the night… Cows turned in as daylight dies… But one soul lies anxious, wide awake…_

 _For the Witcher, brave and bold, paid in coin of gold… He'll chop and slice you, Cut and dice you, Eat you up whole…_

 _Eat. You. Whole."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, this one-shot has been in the works since mid-March of this year. And I'm sorry for the delay.

Anyway, I got _The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt_ for Christmas last year, and it has quickly become one of my favorite Fantasy RPGs of all time (sorry, _Skyrim_ ). I find the world of the game to fascinating and I think Geralt is a rather interesting character. Hell, I've even started to read the books the games are based off of. And I wanted to write the idea of Geralt as the servant Saber in a Grail War. I decided to use _Fate/Zero_ since its my favorite of the Fate spin-offs (the other being _Fate/Apocrypha_ ). And this one-shot took four months because I was distracted by video games, along with my job and preparing to move to Ball State University in the fall.

Anyway, here are Geralt/Saber's stats:

 **Servant** : Saber

 **Identity:** Geralt of Rivia

 **Titles** : The White Wolf, Gwynbleidd, The Butcher of Blaviken, Geralt Roger Eric du Haute-Bellegarde

 **Master:** Kiritsugu Emiya

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good (claims to be True Neutral)

 **Parameters**

 **Strength:** C

 **Endurance:** C

 **Agility:** B

 **Mana:** C

 **Luck:** B

 **Noble Phantasm** : C

 **Class Skills** :

 **Magic Resistance** **\- B:** Is able to cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Due to living in a world where the Age of the Gods never ended, Saber posses high magic resistance.

 **Riding - B** : Most vehicles can be handled with above average skill. In life, Saber was skilled in riding horses and sailing boats, and won several horseback races.

 **Territory Creation - B** : The creation of a workshop is possible.

 **Item Construction - A** : With time and the right materials, Saber is capable of creating a wide variety of potions, bombs, and sword oils.

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Double Summon - B:** Like all Witchers, Saber is a rather skilled alchemist. This ability translates to him having access to the class skills of a Caster class servant.

 **Eye of the Mind (False) - B:** Having undergone a Witcher's training, Saber posses a sixth sense that let's him sense dangerous moves in combat and will not allow him to be deceived by feints.

 **Magecraft - B** : Saber posses the ability to use all five of the Witcher signs: _Aard_ (a telekinetic blast of magic energy), _Igni_ (a simple fire spell that usually comes out as a fiery blast), _Yrden_ (a magic trap that slows enemies who enters its field of effect), _Quen_ (a spell that forms a simple shield around the user), and _Axii_ (a hex that charms or stuns a target into a state of lull). He is also capable of using alternate forms of the five signs.

 **Eternal Arms Mastership - C** : Mastership of combat arts has reached the point of instinctual level. Saber was known as one of the best swordsmen in the Northern Kingdoms, and can fight at least just as effectively even when completely drunk.

 **Presence Detection - A:** Due to his enhanced senses, Saber is capable of noticing many people or creatures from a long distance away. He is also capable of noticing things that the ordinary eye may have missed.

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **Witcher's Swords: Steel for Humans, Silver for Monsters - C (Anti-Unit):** Not an actual pair of swords that Saber used in life, but weapons created by his legend. All witchers were known for carrying two swords of steel and silver. One was for humans, and the other was for monsters. Saber's steel sword inflicts more damage when used on humans, and can penetrate armor. His silver sword does more damage when used against monsters or familiars of a magical nature, and wounds inflicted by this sword heal more slowly.

 **Witcher's Medallion: School of the Wolf - D (Support):** A silver medallion that's the symbol of the Witchers' profession, and the shape of it tells what school they trained under. It is capable of detecting magic in all forms, vibrating or shaking when in the presence of it.

So Geralt as Saber can be defined as being Weak but Skilled. He isn't a physical powerhouse like Arturia or Siegfried, but makes up for this through his magic, skills, and items he creates through alchemy.

I plan to do more stories with the Witcher in the future, so be on the lookout for them. Please leave a review, and favorite this story of you liked or enjoyed it.


End file.
